


Laced With Alcohol

by taeyonged



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, Drunk Sex, Face Sitting, Kinky, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Lucas, Wall Sex, ass eating, bottom jungwoo, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyonged/pseuds/taeyonged
Summary: In which Lucas and Jungwoo celebrate their anniversary.





	Laced With Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly so bad, please excuse any grammar errors

" _More_."

Jungwoo slams the empty glass on the wooden table. The boy across from him, Lucas, sighs in a defeat as he pours another glass of red wine for his beloved.

"You're so weird," Lucas chuckles. "I would never expect a guy like you to get drunk so quick... especially off wine."

"Are you telling me how I should live my life?" Jungwoo slurs drunkenly. "You're not the boss of me!"

Lucas laughs at his boyfriend, taking a sip of his wine. The two were celebrating their one year anniversary today; they had done a miraculous number of things already. Such things include getting breakfast, visiting an amusement park, going to the hotel's provided casino, and more. The night was coming to an end in their five-star rated hotel room, endlessly sipping on their favorite wines.

"Drink more!" Jungwoo obnoxiously shouts, attempting to pour more of the sweet liquid into Lucas' wine glass, but ends up spilling it over the surface of the table. "See?! Look what you did!"

"God, Jungwoo, you're so fucking drunk," Lucas sighs as he takes the wine bottle away from him, placing it down. "Go to bed, you're going to throw up."

"Lucas!" Jungwoo whines when his boyfriend gets up, dragging him to the bedroom with the king sized bed. "I'm not sleeping!"

"Trust me, you'll be thankful if you sleep now," Lucas says, thinking about the awful hangover Jungwoo would have the next morning. He seats his older boyfriend on the velvet mattress. "Go rest, love."

"But it's our anniversary!" Jungwoo pouts, pulling on his boyfriend's arm like a child. "Aren't we going to? You know?"

Lucas smiles as he presses a loving kiss to Jungwoo's forehead. He replies, "As much as I would love to, I care about your health more."

"You know I'm fine," Jungwoo says seductively as he places his hands on Lucas' waist, pulling him down. He quickly switches their position with Lucas on his back, and Jungwoo straddling him. "I want you," Jungwoo places a palm on Lucas' crotch, grabbing his growing arousal tightly, earning a grunt from the boy underneath. He bends down to whisper in his ear, "And I know you want me too."

"God, I hate you so fucking much," Lucas growls as he reverts back to their original position. He hovers over a grinning Jungwoo, tugging his own bottom lip. "I'm going to wreck you, you know that?"

"Please do," Jungwoo smiles devishly, wrapping his arms around Lucas' neck to pull him closer. "Make me scream so loud that the room next to us can hear."

Lucas smirks at him in response, and captures his lips within his own. He kisses Jungwoo lovingly and passionately, till he begins to bite and tug on his bottom lip with lust. His hands travel down the elder's body, eventually reaching to grope onto his ass. Jungwoo gasps at this action, leading Lucas to take his chance and slip his tongue inside. He licks every inch of his cavern, both of their tongues colliding with one another. Both of their lips linger with the sweet taste of alcohol.

The two continue to kiss aggressively as Jungwoo travels his hands to Lucas' pants. He unbuckles the belt, sliding the pant material to his knees.

"You're so fucking hot," Lucas separates, licking his own lips, looking down at his drunken boyfriend. He begins to unbutton his shirt, tearing it off his body, leaving him shirtless. Jungwoo is now half naked, as he pulls off the remaining of Lucas' pants. "What should I do to you, hm?"

"Anything you want," Jungwoo answers, grinning as he feels his erection hardening. " _Anything_."

Lucas gets an idea as he begins to untie the tie off his shirt. He lays the fabric next to Jungwoo's body. He then reaches for the leather belt he discarded a few moments ago from the floor. He takes Jungwoo's wrists, pinning them above his head as he ties the belt around his skin. He then lifts Jungwoo's head a bit, wrapping the black tie as a blindfold against his eyes.

"Oh, you look so pretty baby," Lucas praises, pressing kisses along Jungwoo's jawline. He moves down to his neck, sucking on the skin. "So pretty for me."

"Ugh," Jungwoo moans at the feeling of Lucas painting his skin in marks. His soft lips kiss and suck on Jungwoo's skin delicately.

Lucas' fingers rub into Jungwoo's erected nipples as he kisses his skin. Jungwoo moans louder at the pleasurable feeling, squirming as the leather digs in his wrists.

"Only I could make you feel like this," Lucas says as he looks at the purple marks tainting Jungwoo's neck. "You belong to me."

"Only yours," Jungwoo repeats, swallowing as he rolls his hips forward, feeling the need of wanting to be touched more. "Lucas, touch me more."

"Be a good boy and I'll give you what you want," Lucas replies as he begins to unbutton his boyfriend's jeans, slipping the denim off of him. His boxers were leaking of pre-cum. "So excited for me already."

Lucas palms his clothed erection, purposefully peering at Jungwoo's face to watch his expressions. His body would begin to squirm, his ankles would rub against one another, his moans would become breathless, his face would become all sorts of different pleasurable expressions, and it turns Lucas on even more knowing he is the cause of that.

The younger gets another idea a story he quickly discards Jungwoo's boxers, leaving him fully naked. He bends down to press sweet kisses amongst his thighs, earning a few more blissful moans from the elder.

Lucas stares at his bare body from above, his boxers tightening at the sight. Jungwoo is whimpering with a blindfold, and his wrists are tied up—it was far more than pleasing to the eye.

"Your body is so beautiful," Lucas praises as he reaches for the wine glass on the bedside table. He pulls out three ice cubes, popping them in between his teeth. "It'll be even more beautiful like this."

Jungwoo begins to shudder when Lucas traces his body with the ice cubes in between his lips. He starts at his jawline, going to his neck, across his collarbones and shoulders, up and down his arms, and circles the cold object onto his nipples. He then continues all over his chest and stomach, leading the first two ice cubes to melt. The last one makes Jungwoo's thighs tremble. Lucas traces his mouth up and down Jungwoo's legs, the inside of his thighs, making Jungwoo even whimper, and God, Lucas loved it.

"I'm so cold, Lucas," Jungwoo cries as the last ice cube melts on his skin. "Please, warm me up."

"Of course baby," Lucas smirks as he reaches for the unopened wine bottle resting on the bedside table. He pops the cork, and spills all the red wine over Jungwoo's body.

"Ah!" Jungwoo yelps in surprise from the sudden invasion. He begins to shiver as the liquid taints his skin, covering the majority of his body in sweet, red wine. "W-What are you doing?"

Lucas doesn't answer as he begins to lick the wine off Jungwoo's arms first. He flicks his tongue all over his flesh, licking and devouring every drop of the wine.

"Is that wine?" Jungwoo shudders, smelling the sweet fragrance of the drink. He moans quietly when Lucas begins to lick his shoulders and collarbones.

"God, you taste fucking amazing," Lucas says against his skin, holding him by the waist as he grinds his hips down onto Jungwoo's crotch. He moves his tongue south, biting and sucking onto his nipples.

"Fuck," Jungwoo moans when Lucas plays with his chest, loving the feeling of his wet tongue licking his entire body and thrusting his clothed member thrusting into him.

Lucas notices Jungwoo moaning more when he came to his thighs, licking all the red liquid and sucking the skin. He bites into flesh, moving down to continue finishing the wine off his body.

"Do you like this?" Lucas asks as he tightens is grasp on Jungwoo's waist, biting hard at the inside of his thighs.

"Y-Yes," Jungwoo moans, feeling a shudder in his stomach as his erection leaks. "Lucas, please, I want you inside me."

Lucas remains quiet once again as he quickly discards the remaining of his own clothes, leading the two boys to be completely bare naked. He takes the nearly empty wine bottle and spills the content over his fingertips, rubbing them all over. He didn't have any lube on him, but the wine would help a little bit to make him slippery. He then swipes his hand underneath his thighs and reach his ass, prodding at his entrance.

"Ugh, take this stupid blindfold off me," Jungwoo commands, as Lucas does just that with his other hand. "I want to see your face."

Lucas smiles once he sees his boyfriend's complete face. Without any warning, he shoves a finger up Jungwoo's ass, leading his jaw to drop.

"Lucas!" Jungwoo exclaims as he gasps. Lucas then quickly unties the belt off Jungwoo's wrist with his free hand. His wrists feel a bit sore, but he couldn't care less.

Jungwoo wraps his arms around Lucas' neck, pulling him closer to his face. Lucas adds another finger, pumping his digits in and out of his pink hole. He stretches him as far as he can, scissoring his insides with as deep his fingers can reach.

"Ugh!" Jungwoo thrusts himself onto his fingers, fucking himself down on his hand. Lucas shoves his tongue in Jungwoo's mouth, kissing him sloppily as the elder just helplessly murmurs in his mouth. "Please, God, let me come."

Lucas fingers him faster, feeling Jungwoo's lips moan against his own. A burning sensation churns in Jungwoo's stomach, ready to release his built up seed, till Lucas pops his fingers out of him.

"W-Why–" Jungwoo pants, unable to finish his sentence. "God, Lucas, you fucking tease. I hate you."

"I'll let you come," Lucas says with a mischievous smile, pulling Jungwoo up to sit upright. He holds his hands as Lucas lays down on the mattress. "If you sit on my face."

Jungwoo blushes at his boyfriend's words. Nonetheless, he does what he's told. He positions himself with his ass hovering over Lucas' face. Lucas grabs his waist, digging his nails in his skin as he seats Jungwoo down on his face gently. Lucas flicks his tongue slowly, savoring the taste of the red wine in his ass.

Jungwoo begins to moan and pant as the atmosphere grows tense once again, wanting to cry at the feeling Lucas gave him. He flicks his tongue in and out of his entrance, filling Jungwoo up in pleasure once again.

Although they didn't have any lube—wine and saliva seemed to help a bit.

"Lucas, fuck, oh my gosh," Jungwoo curses as the younger swirls his tongue inside, pushing it deeper within him. He trembles on top of Lucas, making him grab onto Lucas's body for support. Lucas had his hands grasped on Jungwoo's thighs, stabilizing so strongly on top of him. "I'm gonna come."

Lucas continues to taste the inner of his boyfriend, shoving his wet tongue deeper and deeper till Jungwoo was a moaning mess and his climax strikes. He releases his seed all over Lucas' stomach, crying his name as Lucas slows his actions.

Although Jungwoo felt like all the energy had been drained away from him, he wanted to pleasure his boyfriend too. He climbs forward, and takes Lucas by surprise when he sits on his dick, his whole length filling him up.

"Oh my fucking god!" Jungwoo hisses as the pain shoots up him. He stays still, wanting to adjust to his length before moving.

"Jungwoo baby," Lucas grunts. "A-Are you sure? If you're tired you don't have to."

"I want to make you feel good," Jungwoo says shyly as he places his palms on Lucas' chest. Lucas locks his arms on school side of Jungwoo's waist for support.

After a few moments of sitting, Jungwoo lifts himself up with Lucas' help. He slams back down onto his length, leading him to cry in pain. He repeats this action, adjusting to his size as he goes a little quicker by continuing to ride his beloved. Lifting himself up and and slamming himself down onto Lucas made Jungwoo scream.

Jungwoo becomes a moaning mess once again as his actions slow again. He bounces on top of Lucas, moaning desperately.

"Are you tired, sweetie?" Lucas asks as he sits upright, yet keeping Jungwoo sitting on his dick. "Let me help you."

Jungwoo instinctively wraps his legs around Lucas' waist. Lucas grabs his boyfriend's body, carrying him as he slams his back into the wall, keeping their position.

"Ah!" Jungwoo screams, as Lucas begins to thrust into him. He starts with slow, painful thrusts leading tears to form at his eyes.

"Don't cry baby," Lucas says in a fit of worry, leaning forward as he props Jungwoo higher onto the wall to gain better access. He buries his face into Jungwoo's neck.

"Ugh! Fuck me harder!" Jungwoo orders, and Lucas is more than obliged. He picks up the pace as he slams in and out of Jungwoo's tight hole at an inhumane pace. "Lucas, fuck! I love you so much, oh God!"

Lucas thrusts harder and faster into him, as Jungwoo pulls on his hair. He screams, screaming so loud that perhaps the entire hotel floor could've heard him, but they don't care. Lucas continues to mercilessly fuck him into the hotel wall, gritting his teeth as he does so.

"Lucas, I love you! I love you so fucking much, holy shit," Jungwoo curses under his breath, pulling harder on Lucas' hair. "God, go harder!"

Jungwoo feels his throat burn as he whimpers, feeling Lucas grunt loudly while reaching deeper within him and hitting his prostate.

"So tight, ugh," Lucas grunts, holding Jungwoo tight as he presses his head against his boyfriend's neck. "God, Jungwoo, you're so fucking good to me. Only I can fuck you like this."

"Come inside me," Jungwoo whispers, moaning as his pit builds up and ready to release his seed. He rides his second orgasm, having the white liquid stain both of their chests.

Lucas does as told, releasing inside of Jungwoo. He slows down his actions, gradually stopping as the white liquid pours out of Jungwoo's leaking ass, leaving a trail on his thighs.

"You're so good to me, always," Lucas says as he pops out of Jungwoo, carrying him to the bed. He lays him on his back first, and then joins him. "I love you so much."

He grabs tissues to clean both of them up. Sweat glistens on both of their bodies, as they turn to face one another. Lucas covers their bottom half with a blanket, while taking Jungwoo's lips to share one last kiss.

"Happy anniversary, baby."


End file.
